Mauvais côté
by Clover3
Summary: Voilà le deuxième chapitre.Sakura se retourve perdu dans un monde qu'elle ne connait pas. Un ennemi qui semble connaître clow se trouve mêler à cette histoire.
1. Mauvaise retrouvaille

Voilà ma première fic de Sakura J'espère qu'elle vous plaira.

_**Chapitre n°1 : Horrible retrouvaille.**_

Dans la demeure où vivaient les descendants de Clow Read un sceau venait de se briser.

« Enfin libre ! Et personne dans cette famille n'a remarqué que le sceau venait de se briser. Après de nombreuses années enfermés dans le noir, je vais enfin pourvoir me venger. Je suis de retour Clow. »

La brèche s'agrandit laissant passer dans notre monde une créature des plus horrible. Une ombre noir venait de planer sur la demeure familiale.

Quelques kilomètre plus loin à l'aéroport :

Shaolan embarqua dans l'avion qui allait le ramener vers sa bien aimée. En effet leur première retrouvaille fut brève malgré ce qu'avait dit Shaolan. Un gros problème était tombé sur sa famille. Et les revoilà séparer pour deux ans. N'ayant chacun que les lettres et le téléphones.

Sa famille lui fit leur dernier au revoir. Tout d'un coup un étrange frisson parcourut tout son corps. Il tourna sa tête vers sa famille. Un vent de glace les gela. Tout le monde était gelé sauf lui. Il secoua la tête et remarqua que tout cela n'était que une vision. Rien n'avait changé autour de lui. Il prit donc l'avion avec un étrange pressentiment.

Le matin à Tomoeda :

Sakura c'était levée au soleil pour se préparer à rejoindre l'homme qu'elle aimait. Enfin c'est ce qu'elle pensait. En effet, depuis quelques mois Sakura se demandait si la force de ses sentiments pour Shaolan était toujours les mêmes. Elle s'était même demandée si elle l'avait déjà aimé.

Ce qui l'a fit douté ? Un jeune homme qu'elle rencontra au lycée au milieu de son année. Celui-ci lui faisait un drôle d'effet. Quand elle le regardait sont cœur s'emballait. De toute manière en revoyant Shaolan elle verrai bien si elle l'aimait toujours et pourtant elle en doutant très fortement.

Une fois prête elle sortit de la maison. Sakura se dirigea vers le bus pour aller à l'aéroport.

Une fois arrivée son ventre commença à se contracter. Son avion venait d'arriver. Dans quelques secondes elle le reverrait. Puis la le moment qu'elle avait attendu tellement longtemps arriva. Et pourtant rien ne se passa. Son cœur ne bondit pas de joies. Shaolan lui traduisait tout le contraire il sauta sur Sakura. Celle-ci ne ressentait rien.

Ils partirent tous les deux dans un café. Shaolan regardait Sakura étrangement. Mais pas un mot ne s'échangeait.

-Sakura ?

-Oui, fit elle sortant de sa rêverie.

-Veux-tu m'épouser ?fit Shaolan d'une traite en la regardant fixement.

Sakura était tellement surprise. Elle ne répondit rien. Elle le regarda fixement aussi. Des larmes coulèrent.

-Shaolan, je suis désolé. Je ne veux pas t'épouser. Je crois que je n'aie plus sentiment pour toi, fit elle violemment.

Puis elle se leva d'un coup de sa chaise et se précipita vers la sortie. Elle courut, courut, courut.

Shaolan lui était resté sur place. Il ne comprenait plus rien. En une fraction de seconde il venait de perdre l'unique amour de sa vie. Elle venait de lui arracher le cœur. Ce qu'elle venait de dire tourna en boucle dans sa tête.

Il se leva de sa chaise. La remit à sa place et sortit du café. Il marcha enfermé dans son esprit. Il marcha pendant un bout de temps avant que le ciel ne partage sa tristesse. Il plut. Tellement que Shaolan pouvait se laisser aller sans que personne ne le remarque.

Au loin, la scène qui venait de se passer sous ses yeux le brisa. Il vit Sakura dans les bras d'un autre en train de l'embrasser.

« Comment cela se peut-il ? Pourquoi à moi ? Non, je dois rêver. Je vais me réveiller. Non, Sakura ne me laisse pas. Que vais-je devenir ? »

Il se détourna de cette vision d'horreur. Il était devenu une loque.

Il passa juste à coté d'un pont. Il le traversa et s'arrêta au milieu. Il s'approcha du vide. Le courant e l'eau était très fort. Son regard ne se détourna pas de se torrent qui l'attendait.

Il commença à grimper sur le rebord du pont. Une fois debout dessus, il continua à fixer le bas. Il ferma les yeux et se laissa basculer dans le vide.

-Non ! Shaolan, cria une voie venant du sol.

Shaolan ouvrit une dernière fois les yeux pour voir Sakura entourée du jeune homme de tout à l'heure. Il lui fit un dernier sourire et tomba dans l'eau.

Tout d'un coup l'eau se gela. Sakura ne comprenait pas d'où venait ce phénomène mais elle ressentit une magie très puissante et maléfique pas loin. Elle se précipita sur l'eau gelé pour essayer de la briser mais sans succès.

« Non ! Shaolan. Il faut que j'y arrive. Si il meurt se sera de ma faute. Se sera de ma faute. Je ne veux pas. Je ne veux pas »

Et elle frappa la glace de plus en plus fort. Puis une petite mare rouge se dessina sur la glace. Les mains de Sakura étaient écorchées, pourtant elle continua de frapper la glace. Le jeune homme qui l'accompagnait se précipita sur elle pour l'arrêter. Il l'a pris dans ses bras et la retira de la glace. Mais Sakura lui mit un vilain coup dans le tibia pur se délivrer de son étreinte et se précipita sur la glace. Elle continua à cogner.

-Mon dieu ! Quelle horreur !

Lorsque Sakura entendit cela elle leva la tête et remarqua que tout était gelé autour d'elle. Puis sans comprendre quoi que se soit elle se sentit projetée sur la rive. Un courant d'air froid passa juste à côté d'elle. C'était son compagnon qui lui avait sauvée l'existence.

-Dommage je t'aie raté petite Sakura, fit une voix très sombre. Ce n'est pas important j'aie se que je voulais.

Sakura se releva et regarda autour d'elle. Elle ne vit rien. Mais ce n'était pas possible. D'où venait cette voie ?

-Tu me cherches petite magicienne ou petite sorcière….fit la voix.

-Montre toi lâche !

Juste après ces mots, une ombre apparut au dessus de la glace. Une sorte de chose sans forme entourée d'un manteau noir. De petits yeux rouges étaient la seule chose que l'on pouvait distinguer de son visage.

-Bonjour, petite protégé de Clow. Satisfaite ?...

Et il se précipita sur Sakura. Celle-ci mit ses bras devant elle en croix. Mais elle n'avait rien sentit. Lorsqu'elle les baissa elle remarqua deux individus devant elle. Tous les deux avaient une pair d'ailles mais ils étaient très différent. L'un ressemblait à un grand félin et l'autre à un humain avec de longs cheveux blanc.

-Sakura, ça va ? fit l'animal.

-Oui, très bien Kéro. Mais que faite vous là tous les deux ?

-J'aie ressenti une étrange puissance magique maléfique et lorsque j'aie regardé par la fenêtre tout était gelé. J'aie donc prévenu Yué et nous sommes parti à la recherche de la source.

-Tiens, tiens, tiens, les deux serviteurs de Clow Read. Ravi de vous revoir.

Les deux concernés se tournèrent vers cette bien étrange forme. Il ne l'avait jamais vu.

-Ah je vois vous ne pouvez pas me reconnaître. Votre maître vous a effacé la mémoire il y a bien longtemps. Cela m'arrange bien.

Une chose qui ressemblait à une main sortit de cette espèce de manteau noir. Il l'ouvrit et une espèce de lumière sortit de celle-ci pour se diriger vers la glace, qu'elle faisait fondre.

-Je dois avouer petite Sakura que tu m'as facilité les choses. Grâce à toi je ne vais pas combattre pour avoir se que je veux.

Après que la lumière fit un gros trou dans la glace, un corps sortit du trou. Tous reconnurent Shaolan. Une fois dans la main de l'ombre, celle-ci tendit son autre main vers le ciel et elle traversa cette espèce de portail avec Shaolan. Sakura se précipita sur la chose pour essayer de le sauver, mais une onde de choc l'arrêta et a fit percuter violemment sur le sol. Elle perdit connaissance.

-Vous direz à votre maître Clow Read que je suis de retour, il sera de qui je parle. Et à votre maîtresse vous lui direz que si elle veut récupérer son fiancé elle devra venir dans le monde où ma enfermé Clow Read depuis plusieurs décennie. Sinon cette petite chose que je tiens entre mes mains mourra. Qu'elle me rejoigne vite j'ai une petite surprise pour elle, et il traversa le portail en riant.

Plusieurs après l'incident, Sakura commença à peine à se réveiller. Eriol se trouvait à ses côtés. Celui-ci avait l'air très inquiet. Lorsqu'il remarqua qu'elle s'était réveillée il décida de l'accompagner dans le salon. Dans celui-ci il y avait tout le monde réunit : Yué, Kéro, Rubis Moon et spinel sun. Lorsque Sakura fut installé Eriol commença.

-Sakura, je suis désolé pour toutes ces complications. Cette esprit maléfique a été enfermé par Clow Read il y a plusieurs décennie. Je pensais qu'il serai définitivement hors combat mais apparemment il a trouvé assez de force pour revenir. Il n'a pas du y arrivé seul. Tu dois aller dans ce monde. Si c'est bien ce que je pense, il a pris le contrôle de celui-ci et il n'acceptera que ton entrée. Si je te demande cela c'est que si il arrive à se servir de Shaolan comme il le veut, il reviendra parmis nous et il tuera Shaolan après.

Sakura à ses mots se pétrifia. De toute manière elle allait accepter de toute manière. Elle se sentait trop coupable de se qui était arriver à Shaolan.

-Très bien j'accepte.

-Parfait, fit Eriol. Il faut que tu prennes tes cartes et ta baguette.

Sakura acquiesça.

Elle se dirigea vers la sortie, mais seul.

-Une dernière chose Sakura.

Elle se retourna vers Eriol.

-J'ai une autre mauvaise nouvelle aussi. Il n'y a pas que vos deux vis en danger dans cette histoire. Cette ombre ou plutôt esprit maléfique a pris tous les humains sans pouvoir de Tomoeda. La ville est déserte et n'a aucune sortie. Nous sommes coupé du monde extérieur. Maintenant il faut exécuter l'incantation qui ouvrira le passage.

Eriol sortit son sceptre.

« Par le pouvoir de mon sceptre donner par le soleil et la lune, je demande l'ouverture d'une porte vers le monde interdit. »

Un grand s'en suivit. Un disque de lumière s'ouvrit devant Sakura. Elle se dirigea vers celui-ci.

-Tes ennemis seront nombreux. Il ne faut pas que tu es pitié, sinon c'est toi qui disparaîtras.

Sur ces mots Sakura traversa le portail.

-Tu auras un autre ennemi à combattre, beaucoup plus dangereux que tout ceux que tu as combattu. Courage.

Puis un tremblement de terre eu lieu.

« Merci Clow de m'apporter tout sur un plateau d'orée. Je ne t'aie laissé en bon état toi et tes serviteurs que pour ça. »

Puis un vent glacée se leva et ………

Sakura sortit du portail. Ce qu'elle vit la terrifia. Un monde plongé dans le noir avec un paysage chaotique s'offrait devant elle. Au loin une forteresse pas très rassurante. Elle commença son périple dans un monde plongé dans les ténèbre.

* * *

Voilà ma première fic j'espère qu'elle vous plaira je la remet car je vais la reprendre 


	2. Chapter 2

**laura : **je te remerci pour ta review explixite ça me motive j'espère que la suite va te plaire.

Chapitre 2 : abandon de l'amour

Sakura venait d'arriver dans ce monde plongé dans les ténèbres. Depuis qu'elle avançait sur ces territoires maudits, Sakura avait l'étrange impression de lourdeur. Comme si en plus de devoir se battre contre ses futurs adversaires, ce monde lui enlevait petit à petit son énergie magique. Mais ce n'était qu'une petite impression.

Elle continua à avancer tout droit vers la forteresse lorsqu'elle aperçut un ensemble de petite maisons se dessinaient au loin. Elle s'avança avec prudence car elle ne savait pas sur quoi elle pouvait tomber. Sakura prit sa clé. Après quelques mots prononcé celle-ci grandit

"Fly" (enfin je crois à vérifier).

D'immenses ailes se collèrent sur son dos. Elle survola la ville et remarqua que celle-ci était inhabitée. Elle atterrit en plein milieu de la cité. Elle regarda autour d'elle mais elle ne vit personne. Sans savoir pourquoi, la luminosité, qui n'était pas déjà très grande diminua à vu d'oeil. Au bout de quelques minutes, elle ne voyait pratiquement plus rien. Elle avait l'impression qu'elle allait étouffé que tout se refermai sur elle même. Puis un air glacée passé. Sakura perdit connaissance.

Quelque part dans la forteresse de l'ombre:

-A quel spectacle magnifique! Tu ne trouves pas mon Shaolan Li.

L'ombre était assis sur une espèce de trône dorée. Shaolan lui était enchaîné sur le mur juste à côté.

-Où suis-je? En enfer?..

-Non, pire. Ici tous les esprit maléfique sont enfermés. Certains y naissent et sont dix fois pire que ceux qui y sont envoyé. Ce monde est plongé dans les ténèbres. Et le plus amusant c'est lorsque la nuit tombe. Comme tu peux le remarquer il ne fait pas très clair, mais lorsque la nuit tombe, c'est le noir total qui envahit tout ce monde. Dans ces moments-là, soit vous avez la chance de vous trouvez près d'un feu ce qui vous sauve, ou bien vous devez affronter vos peur les plus grande. Celles qui sont cachées au fin fond de votre esprit et de votre coeur.

L'ombre regarda son prisonnier.

-D'ailleurs j'espère que ta fiancée est à l'abri car la nuit vient de tomber, fit d'un ton cynique.

Shaolan releva la tête l'air inquiet.

-Sakura?

-Oui, en effet ta chère amie est venue dans ce monde pour te délivrer.

Shaolan surpris, fit un léger sourire. L'ombre le remarqua. Il eut à son tour un léger sourire.

-J'ai peut être oublié de t'annoncer qu'elle vient te sauver que parce qu'elle se sent coupable de ce qui a pu t'arriver. Et oui elle se sent donc obliger de te venir en aide. D'ailleurs elle avait l'air de très bien se plaire dans les bras du jeune homme auquel je l'aie vu s'accrocher il n'y a pas si longtemps. A que cela est dur de se faire jeter par la personne que l'on aime. Je t'aie trouvé tellement ridicule. Elle ta humilié et toi tu t'es laissé faire. C'était une bonne partie de rigolade.

Shaolan retomba dans ses réflexions.

"_Il fallait bien s'en douter comment aie-je pu croire un seul instant qu'elle venait pour moi. Elle s'est trouvée un bien meilleur fiancé. Tant mieux elle sera sûrement plus heureuse. Et moi...et moi je resterai seul dans mon monde. Après tout ce n'est pas si mal là où je me trouve. Avec un peu de chance je trouverai peut être quelqu'un."_

Et des larmes coulèrent le long de ses joues. L'ombre fut très ravie de voir cette réaction. Il en avait besoin pour arriver à ses fins.

"_Ne t'inquiète mon cher petit. Quand tu seras près ta Sakura n'existera plus pour toi"_

Il se leva de son siège et se dirigea vers Shaolan. D'un coup il lui enleva ses chaîne.

-Tu es libre maintenant. De toute manière tu ne peux pas t'enfuir. Je me suis occupé de tout. Par contre, ne te balade pas partout car sinon tu risquerais d'avoir de drôle de surprise. Je gouverne se monde. Ses habitants me sont soumis mais par contre je ne contrôle pas leur fait et geste. Tant qu'ils ne vont pas contre ma volonté. Ils font se qu'ils veulent. Ils pourraient te tuer sans aucune pitié. Enfin bon tu es assez grand pour te défendre contre les plus faible. Allé disparaît de ma vue j'aie des choses à faire.

Sur ces mots Shaolan prit la porte. De toute manière l n'avait pas l'intention de s'enfuir. Pourquoi le ferai-t-il? Pour la femme qu'il aime et qui vient ici pour le sauver seulement parce qu'elle se sent coupable de ce qu'il lui est arrivé. Non, il ne voulait pas de sa pitié. Il décida donc de visiter le château.

« _Quel grand bâtiment ! Tiens un escalier ? Je vais voir ce qu'il y a en haut. »_

Shaolan monta les escaliers avec grande prudence. Il avait bien écouté ce que lui avait dit l'ombre. Il y avait deux couloirs qui s'offraient à lui. Il prit celui de gauche car il y avait un léger courant d'air et un je ne sais quoi qui l'attirait, comme une sorte d'appel. Lorsqu'il arriva au bout il poussa la porte…….

Dans la grande salle, l'ombre s'était levé vers la fenêtre pour regarder son royaume plongé dans l'obscurité. Il avait l'air d'apprécier ce spectacle.

-Ah ! Te voilà enfin je t'aie attendu, et l'ombre tendit sa main vers un jeune homme qui fut propulsé vers le mur.

Celui-ci retomba sur ses pieds n'ayant apparemment rien eut de très grave après cette attaque. Le jeune homme au cheveux noirs s'agenouilla devant sont maître.

-Alors tu es revenu dans ce monde ? J'en suis ravi. Je veux que tu t'occupes de la jeune Sakura. Il faut qu'elle soit sous ton contrôle. Tu m'as bien compris.

-Oui, maître, fit le jeune homme en relevant la tête. Celui-ci avait de magnifiques yeux bleus et une peau très blanche. Je pense que cela me sera facile, reprit-il.

Un petit rire de la part de l'ombre se fit entendre.

-Tu es trop arrogant. Malgré ce que tu crois, ses sentiments pour Shaolan ne se sont pas éteints. Tu as réussi à lui mettre le doute, tu as réussi à la faire s'éloigner de Shaolan ce qui ma permis de le récupérer sans problème et surtout sans le blesser. Et heureusement pour toi elle n'a pas compris son comportement lorsqu'elle a cru que Shaolan allait mourir. Elle a cru que s'était de la culpabilité mais elle ne s'est pas rendue compte que c'était son amour. Je veux que tu la fasses succomber. Je veux que son cœur t'appartienne. Et quand elle te le dira s'en sera fini, il suffit juste que tu arrives à lui faire dire ce mot…

-Bien sur mon maître, tout cela n'est qu'une question de temps. Je vais la rejoindre tout de suite.

-Non, il ne faut pas que tu ailles vers elle. Il faut qu'elle te rencontre dans certaines conditions. Et j'ai ma petite idée là dessus.

_« Shaolan ! C'est vraiment toi ? »_

_Sakura courut vers son bien aimé. Mais lorsque celui-ci se retourna…_

_« Aki ? Mais où est Shaolan ? Où est-il »_

_« Tu es à moi » fit Aki_

_Celui se transforma en un horrible démon et il se précipita vers elle._

-NNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONNNNNNN ! cria t-elle.

Elle se leva de son lit, tout e, sueur. Elle regarda autour d'elle et ne reconnut pas l'endroit. Puis quelqu'un frappa à la porte et Sakura fut très surprise. Elle se leva et courut vers cette personne.

-Tomoyo, fit elle heureuse.


End file.
